


Imię

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Dziewięć miesięcy [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Wybieranie imienia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ósmy miesiąc – czas w którym trzeba zastanowić się nad imieniem dla dziecka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imię

\- Edna?

\- Nie ma mowy, moja ciotka Edna wiecznie szczypała mnie w policzki. - odparł Q.

\- Esther?

\- Nie nazwę córki Esther! - krzyknął Q. tracąc nerwy.

\- Dlaczego nie?! To piękne imię! - James, odrzucił trzymaną w ręku książkę z imionami dla dzieci.

-Nie nazwę córki jak wielkanocne jajko! - krzyczał Q. wymachując rękami. Od kilku godzin wymieniali imiona, próbując dojść do porozumienia, ale żadna z dotychczasowych propozycji nie podobała się im obu, a byli dopiero na literze E.

\- Mam dość. - warknął Bond. - Wybierzemy to imię i zrobimy to w tej chwili.

Agent chwycił książkę, otwierając ją na losowej stronie. Zamknął oczy i palcem wylosował imię. Kiedy otworzył oczy uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Violet? - uniósł pytająco brwi, pewny wygranej.

\- Violet. - Q. spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, całując go na znak zgody.


End file.
